Life is Strange: Ask Max
by LightMaker300
Summary: "Hi Everybody, since I'm no longer the main character of life is strange, I chose to open an Ask Box or the writer did AND I HOPE HE WON'T DISCONTINUE THIS OR ELSE!" Max said taking a drink of her beer.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Strange 2: Ep 1**

**Okay, not Really it a prologue**

Lyla and Sean were standing that bus stop talking about Jenn while Max Caulfield is behind them listening to the conversation and that's when Max spoke when Lyla the love witch started working her magic.

"My god. Can you like, say you that love her and get it over with?" Max yelled.

"It not that simple- wait, what?" Sean stopped and he and Lyla stared at Max.

"CUT!" The director of the Life is Strange game yelled. "Max, what are doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm the main character of the game and that's why I'm here, right?" Max answered and everyone stared at her awkwardly.

"Max, you don't understand." The director started. "You're not the main character this time. You're not even in the game." He answered and Max looked at him bewildered.

"I'm not?" She asked.

"No, you not." The director answered. "I don't know what's the big confusion is."

Max was shocked to hear this and upset but wasn't going to show it. "Okay, I'll just go then," Max stated and started walking out.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lyla asked and Max looked at her, forcing a painful smile.

"I'm 100% sure I'll be alright."

…

Max was at the bar, crying with her head on the counter and beer in her hand while the fanfiction writer, LightMaker, sitting next to her.

"And I thought the game sold a lot of copies because I was special." Max wined.

"Well...I think you're special, because...I wrote the RWBY and Life is Strange crossover!" LightMaker said trying to cheer Max up.

"But you discontinued it and we're in a timeline where Chole is dead and I'm not allowed to rewind!" Max cried and took a drink of her beer nearly choking on it. "It strong...b-but tease is so good!"

"Max! You already got yourself drunk three times this month and I'm not letting this make a forth... You're already drunk, are you?" LightMaker guessed.

"YAY!" Max cheered and fell backward off her chair.

LightMaker took some time thinking. "Look, what about I wight an Ask Max story and I will possibly not discontinue this one. Does that sound good?"

Max's head shot up and stared at LightMaker. "REALLY?!" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Sure, but first let's get you home." LightMaker carries Max all the way home. "Hey, readers. Ask her anything so she wouldn't get a reason to drink again, please I'm begging you. You can ask or send her something or anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: The Max Box Ep. 1**

LightMaker: So, I set the Ask series in Arcadia Bay 6 Months after Chole's death because I want to include the other Life is Strange 1 characters. Hope you don't mind.

Max:*cries* I wish you would say that a little better.

LightMaker: …*thinking*...Oh...Yeah…

Max: *Drinks beer*

LightMaker: GIVE ME THAT!

…

Max walks down the dorm hallway and sees Dana flirting with Daniel, A girl throwing toilet paper at another girl (Not Alyssa) from the bathroom, Brooke texting on her phone, and Victoria waiting for Max to walk by, so she can insult her.

"It's so good to be back," Max said in her head.

"Oh look who it is," Victoria said as Max continues walking. "So Max, how was Life is…" Max just walks by her, not even acknowledging her. Victoria gave her a cold dead stare. "HEY! THAT WAS RUDE YOU KNOW!" Victoria yelled.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now. I'm trying to not catch your crabby-ness." Max said and the girls behind them giggled at Max's joke.

Max enters her dorm and drops down on her bed. She missed everything about her dorm. But as the writer of this story, I advise Max NOT to the review section until next week.

"Why not?" Max asked.

Because as the writer, I say so.

"Too bad, I'm checking it anyway." Max said as she goes on her computer and checks the review section. "Okay, this one said…"

**Chole Anderson50: ****YAY! this'll be good. also RIP Max and Chloe LiS games (the only good ones)**

"Okay look, I'm not dead yet...Well, now you say it like that I'm currently am. But...but soon the Life is Strange 2 ratings will go down because of that crybaby of a teenager, sean and the developers will be begging me to be a part of that game. It will be my come back I tell you." Max said as laughing as evil as she ever has been and then stops. "The ratings are going down for that game, right?" She asked nervously.

Victoria busted through the dorm door with her phone in her hand. "RIP Max and Chloe? You mean RIP Arcadia Bay residents. Everyone who lives here was basically c*** blocked by Life is Strange 2." Victoria said and walked back out of Max's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, let's see what's the second-" Max stopped and see that there is only one review.

I did advise her to not check the review section.

"WTF! What am I seeing?" Max asked as she calls the writer of the story with her phone.

**Max: Hey. I'm looking at the review section now and there's only one review.**

**LightMaker: I warned you about the timing, Max! The first chapter needed more time to reach people!**

**Max: Then why does it say it has 20 views on it?**

**LightMaker: Either I forgot to tell them to leave a review with they're ask in it or they're not interested with the story!**

**Max: …**

**LightMaker: …**

**Max: You know what, I think I should go for a drink.**

**LightMaker: You can't, because you're 18 years old in this story.**

**Max: ...You did that on purpose, didn't you?**

**LightMaker: Maybe.**

**Max: Burn hell and you can take (flips the bird) with you.**

**LightMaker: If you're going to be like that, well then *inserts Mr. X*.**

Mr. X breaks through Max's door and stares down at her.

"Oh...S**t" Max swore.

**LightMaker: Wait, before you do that *inserts X gon give to ya*.**

"Motherf-" Max got cut off as Mr. X punches her square in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**MaBre85**

**I have a question! Max, why aren't you hating the author's guts for a) placing you in a timeline, where Chloe is dead, and b) inserting a 'Mr. X', who beats the shit outta ya for drinking and swearing in an M-rated story?**

"Why I'm not hating the guy's guts?" Asked Max. "Well, I wouldn't use the word 'hate', I would say that I don't like him. He like the type of boss that you always don't want, but as for his Mr. X stunt." Max looks over to the janitor, Samuel, who is replacing Max's destroyed door with an angry security guard, David Matson, standing beside him. "Not only was he charged for damaging school property, he was also charged for assault against me. In my opinion, that was the best justice I ever got."

"Hey, you may have gotten some justice out of this," David said. "But Wells quilled me because he thought I let that guy slip in the dorms. The author is damn lucky that I didn't get a chance to introduce him to my fist."

"As for putting in this…" Max looks at David. David turned his attention back to help Samuel with the door. "...timeline. I would rather not talk about it."

**Chloe Anderson50**

**So i do have an actual question this time, would you rather sacrifice Chloe all over again or play Destiny 2 competitive PVP till you hit max rank (so basically kill your friend or go insane)**

"I rather do anything than sacrifice my best friend, what kind of question is that?" Max whispered so David wouldn't hear. "Destiny is kind of fun besides getting killed every 20 seconds. A did try to make a sitting montage but I kept getting caught."


	4. Chapter 4

**MaBre85**

**Yay! The author continued the story, that's a big thumbs up!**

**Now to my questions:**

**A) Max, Chloe is dead, that sucks. But, since you started to drink anyway, why don't you take one of the other girls, like Kate or Brooke, with you and get crazy? The story is rated M anyway, so get freaky and have a good time for once!**

**B) Ever thought about using dark magic to bring Chloe back to life? And no, I don't mean as a zombie!**

"According to the author's stript, I was supposed to do something else, but I like your drinking idea better. In fact, there's a Vortex club party happening tonight" Max answered. "Unfortunately, Brooke isn't the type to go crazy and I don't think Kate would go to another Vortex club party after her last one made her end up on a...you know what." Max thinks for a second. "But I bet Dana would go to the party with me and besides this door is gonna take some to get replaced." Max said as she looked at Samuel fixing the door. "As for bringing Chloe back to life...if only it was that simple and 'Dark Magic', really? This is Life is Strange, not Harry Potter."

A couple hours later, Max and Dana were waiting in line to get into the Vortex Club party in the Blackwell swimming pool. "Thanks for bringing along, Dana. I think I really needed this." Max said.

"No, worries Max. I like going to these parties, anyways." Dana was hopping on her feet excited for the party.

"Pss, Reader" Max whispered. "If you want to ask Dana some questions, knock yourself out."


	5. Chapter 5

**MaBre85**

**Well...(scratching the back of my head) my intention wasn't focused on the drinking, only to just distract yourself, but...fuck it, have fun Max!**

"Oh, nonsense. Even if you hadn't suggested this, I would have gone to this party anyways." Max said.

**MaBre85**

**And here's your todo-list for the party, throw Courtney into the pool**

**\- get Victoria wasted, so that she makes out with the entire VIP section, film it and put it online (a little revenge for Kate since you already did it anyway, get over to LiS 2 again and bring Lyla to the party. She was one of the most potential characters of that game and got cut short. She definitely needs a drink as well!ask Dana for a dance! Since she tags along with you, that's just a polite gesture.**

"Who's Lyla?" Dana asked Max, confused.

"She is someone from Life is Strange 2" Max answered then she looked directly at the reader. "Which takes place three year after the first Life is Strange and that's where we are at. No one knows anything about anyone in the second Life is Strange. I sure hope that the reader understands what I'm trying to say." Max explains.

"Plus" Dana bud in. "I like where you're going with the Courtney and Victoria idea."

"So do I" Max agreed. "Let's try to do that in this chapter."

**MaBre82**

**Dana: You knew Chloe since the first days at Blackwell Academy. What's your oppinion about her?**

"You either spelled 'opinion' wrong or made a typo." Dana glares. "What's my opinion about her? Well, at first I thought about her as a girl who likes to cause trouble at school, then I think of her as a bada$$ because she can backtalk anyone and then she got more awesome when she filled in for Juliet at that Tempest play."

"Wait" Max interrupted. "Chloe took part in a play and never told me?"

Dana and Max checked in for the party and they walked through the curtain introducing them to the loud music of the party.

"So, how about that todo-list?" Dana said with a grin.

"Right ahead of you." Max said, walking up to Courtney, who was watching over the pool, from behind and with all her might, she pushed Courtney into the pool.

Courtney hit the water with a belly flop before surfacing and turning to see Max and a dude behind her.

Max turned to face the dude. "Watch where you're going, freak." Max falsely accused and slapped him.

Courtney got out of the pool and fiercely stared at the dude before SHE slapped him.

Dana laughed at the accomplishment of Max Caulfield as they moved on towards the VIP section. When they got over there, they see Victoria sitting on the couch and talking with Tayor while she is waiting for the bartender to fix her drink.

"How are we going to get Victoria wasted? She only had one glass pair party." Dana asked.

"Just leave that to me." Max said as she goes to the bartender. "Excuse me, but Victoria asked me to tell you that she wants you to give the most alcohol as you can give her into her drink. Can you do that?" Max asked and, like an idiot as the bartender always has, the bartender complied.

When Victoria got her drink, she gulped it down like it was nothing and got wasted. "Are you okay, Victoria?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fined." Victoria answered with a slur. She saw Max and got up to her. "You, I don't like how you walk by me like you own the place and for that." Victoria slapped Max across the face.

"What the hell, Victoria!?" Taylor yelled and got slapped across the face by Victoria.

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm queen bee of Blackwell" Victoria slurred as slaps everybody in her path. She grabbed onto Courtney and threw her into the pool. She also slapped the same dude that Max and Courtney slap before.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY KEEP SLAPPING ME!" The dude yelled.

Dana was recording the whole thing but that wasn't the results she was expecting.

"I'll say that close enough." Max said and Dana agreed.


End file.
